Nuestra
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Fanfic AU, relativo a la imagen compartida para el reto del Viernes 9 de Agosto de 2019 del grupo Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica de Facebook. La familia Tendo es dueña de un kiabakura en Shinjuku y las jóvenes hijas de Soun Tendo, las encargadas de proveer un momento agradable. La más joven, Akane, parece ser especialmente talentosa pero esto no hace feliz a su guardián, Ranma.


La joven Akane Tendo, la menor de las hijas del dueño del _kiabakura*_ más importante del _Kabukicho* _de Shinjuku, Soun Tendo, iba y venía supervisando la _sala de encuentros_* aquella noche. Soun había nombrado así a la _cafetería-barra-bar_ discreto que había abierto hacía varios años para dar sustento a sus tres hijas y legarles algo a su muerte, - _que aún no había sucedido y que realmente tardaría un tiempo más, puesto que era un hombre de mediana edad, aún fuerte y de buena salud_ \- sin embargo, en la actualidad, eran sus hijas las que laboraban en este sitio, brindando a su padre un respiro de su enorme mortificación, al no saber cómo mantendría a sus hijas.

_Kasumi, _la hija mayor, era una mujer casada con el médico de la familia, un hombre sumamente importante con quien tenía dos hijos; vivían en _Futako-Tamagawa, _una de las zonas más importantes de Tokio. Varias personas de familias antiguas y de abolengo habían comenzado a trasladarse allí, de alguna manera tratando de mantener una cierta aura de tranquilidad en un sector donde todos los barrios lujosos están llenos de tiendas y comercios y por ende, de bullicio. Kasumi, sin embargo, poseía una ambivalencia poco común en el medio del ambiente que su marido, para quien ella era su adoración, había construido para ella. Siendo más joven y unos años antes de casarse, la joven comenzó a vender comida para los _salarymen _que acudían al local de su padre a evadirse del estrés del día. Había hablado con muchos y escuchado sus problemas con dulzura y amabilidad. Solteros, casados, empleados, gerentes, propietarios y toda clase de hombres y mujeres que buscaban allí un momento de tranquilidad y un respiro de sus terribles y fatigadas vidas llenas de ocupaciones. Kasumi oía constantemente en la tv que el índice de suicidios a causa de las fuertes jornadas y el nivel de responsabilidad de los empleados en el país era uno de los más grandes del mundo y eso parecía acongojarla, porque era una persona incapaz de vislumbrar un mundo infeliz. Kasumi era una buena chica y su personalidad la conminaba a buscar una forma de ayudar a alguien siempre. Así nació el _Servicio de Comida Tendo. _

Comenzaron sirviendo comida _confortable_. Simple comida típica japonesa que le remontaba a uno al hogar. Cosas que regularmente uno comía en casa en el desayuno o que buscaba en puestos de comida rápida. _Onigiris rellenos de atún los lunes, okonomiyaki del local de Ukyo los martes, ramen los miércoles, katsudon los jueves, sushi los viernes, sopa miso y harusame los sábados y gyoza los domingos... _Las hermanas trabajaban cada una en lo que mejor sabían hacer, ardua y dedicadamente y sin duda, Soun parecía orgulloso. Así, Kasumi hizo una cantidad considerable de dinero, que empleó una vez se casó y decidió que quería vivir en el mejor distrito para su familia. Ahí fundó su hogar y mudó también su servicio de comidas, de manera que ahora el servicio, ya siendo famoso, se limitaba a entregarlas al medio día para que estuvieran a tiempo a la hora de la cena en el local. _Y su cuenta de banco seguía incrementándose, gracias a la labor de ella y a la de sus hermanas._

_Nabiki_, la hermana del medio, era un as en lo que a dinero se refería. De instintos más agudos que los de un _tahúr_, no había quien pudiera esconderle un yen que se ganase o se gastase. De sin igual habilidad para la contabilidad y mente prodigiosa para la retención de información, Nabiki era una completa administradora, que lo mismo retenía los bienes, como autorizaba a hacer las compras y gastos necesarios para el local y para la casa, al lado de éste. Sabía invertir el dinero con sabiduría y no había quien pudiera hacer una ventajosa alianza con otros inversores, excepto ella. De exuberante físico, angelical rostro y mente hábil sin rastro alguno de inocencia, era todo lo que un hombre buscaba para entablar una conversación trivial y divertida... _Y para gastar todos sus yenes bebiendo y riendo junto a ella, que tenía suficientes conocimientos para entablar cualquier tipo de conversación y una habilidad más aguda que la de ninguna persona en el negocio para evadir los avances que cualquier cliente quisiese hacer mientras sonreírles y coquetear un poco, le diera todos esos yenes a la cuenta de banco familiar._

_Akane_, la hija menor, por el contrario, era una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, amable y servicial pero con un fuerte carácter que la había instigado a aprender artes marciales, por lo que poseía un físico atlético pero atractivo. De baja estatura y grandes ojos cafés, atraía inmediatamente las miradas de los clientes por ser, de las tres hermanas, quién poseía esa especie de aura cómoda y de suaves maneras de las jóvenes japonesas, razón por la que Soun, desde muy joven, se había encargado de hacer traer a su amigo de toda la vida, Genma Saotome, quien estaba entrenando con su hijo en China.

Al principio, el hijo de Genma, Ranma, no era especialmente amigable con Akane ni ella con él, pero con el tiempo, descubrieron cosas que compartían en común, y se hicieron amigos. Ranma comenzó a ayudar a Soun en el local cuidando de que no hubiese incidente alguno, en tanto Genma cuidaba las puertas del lugar.

Veladamente, Ranma fue convirtiéndose, de a poco, en el guardián de Akane, yendo de un lugar a otro por el local, asegurándose de que ningún cliente se excediese en sus atenciones, que no asistieran más allá de tres veces por semana y que siempre hubiese una cierta rotación de las jóvenes contratadas en el local, mismas que cambiaban cada seis meses con otros _kiabakuras_, para dar pie a la variedad y que las jóvenes también pudieran tener salarios más acordes a su actividad, puesto que no ganaban lo mismo que las empleadas de locales donde se llevaban a cabo actos más _indecentes_.

A diferencia de otros sitios, los _kiabakuras_ únicamente sirven para hablar, tomar un trago y reír un rato. Pero no se toca a las jóvenes ni se les obliga ni permite realizar ningún acto que derive en la deshonra ni la indecencia para ellas o sus familias.

Esa noche, Akane, como otras tantas noches, atendía mesas, apoyaba a los meseros del servicio con las comandas y sonreía delicadamente a los comensales que salían y a los que entraban. Las reservaciones estaban a tope y el sitio estaba a reventar.

Por su parte, Ranma permanecía en la puerta, a la vista de Akane, con su traje negro impecable, la trenza de cabello negro y brillante a su espalda y una actitud seria y de pocos amigos, pero con la vista de águila de un límpido color azul, puesta en la joven.

El local parecía encendido de vida, cosa que hacía sentir contentos a todos. Parecía que nada podía ir mal.

Y entonces _apareció Ryoga._

Ataviado en un traje negro, idéntico al de Ranma, entró al lugar y se situó justo al lado de Akane. Ésta, algo asombrada por la repentina aparición de Ryoga, a quien tenía unos dos años de no ver, le abrazó amigablemente. Soun le había contratado como guardia personal de Akane de manera oficial, pues quería asegurarse de la seguridad de Nabiki, puesto que era quien administraba el local, que ya había llegado a cierto grado de opulencia, decisión que no le había comunicado a nadie. A través del comunicador ceñido a su oreja, Ryoga podía estar al tanto de lo que sucedía afuera con Gemma y con Ranma si requirieran apoyo, pero en tanto, todo su trabajo sería acompañar a Akane _todas las noches._

Cuando Ranma vio a Akane abrazar a Ryoga, algo que hasta entonces no había sentido, se despertó en él. No se cuestionaba lo que sentía, estaba claro que eran _celos_. Estaba claro desde hacía tiempo que Akane era una joven independiente, pero los planes de Soun iban mucho más allá que solo mantener a Ranma contratado como un simple vigilante. _Su idea era brillante y parecía estar funcionando._

La mano de Ryoga se deslizó suavemente por la cintura de la joven, que llevaba puesto un ceñido vestido rojo con la espalda semidescubierta. Tocó sutilmente el adorno en su cabello y Akane rió, contenta, agradeciendo algo, quizá algún cumplido.

Por puro impulso, Ranma dejó su sitio en la puerta y se situó justo donde Ryoga y Akane hablaban y con su mano separó del hombro a Ryoga, que lo observó, desafiante.

\- ¿Sabes que no puedes acercarte a Akane de esa manera, no? - Debía decirse y Ranma lo había dicho. Más claro y conciso no podía ser.

Akane miraba a Ranma sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía peligroso y osado y nunca antes le había visto tan molesto ni aún con clientes.

\- Akane es _mi_ amiga y nos poníamos al día, Ranma, es inútil que te involucres, no te incumbe lo que... - Ranma lo interrumpió.

\- Mejor, cállate y lárgate, cerdo, aquí _estorbas_ \- Ranma le plantó cara y Nabiki, que venía apenas saliendo de su despacho, decidió intervenir ante lo que ella consideraba una tremenda estupidez de su hermana menor. Acercándose suavemente a Ranma, le tomó del hombro.

\- Oye... Ryoga será el guardián de Akane. Tú te quedarás conmigo y el dinero. Vámonos.

Akane, trató de intervenir, pero sin éxito.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que Ranma será tu guardián? _Siempre lo ha sido mío - _dijo Akane, poniéndose a la defensiva frente a todos - Ryoga, aprecio mucho que trabajes con nosotros, pero a quien cuidarás es a la cuenta de banco de Nabiki - Akane la miró con seguridad - Vamos, Ranma.

Nabiki trató de detenerla, pero sin éxito.

\- Oye Akane, pero eso no es lo que nuestro padre... - Trató de objetar la mediana de las hermanas.

\- _Es mi última palabra, Nabiki. Si insistes, entonces encárgate también de la sala de encuentros y yo me voy. Tal vez sea agradable tomarme por fin un año sabático - _Akane sabía que para Nabiki, atender de lleno la sala de encuentros y además administrar, la volvería loca, y tenía razón. Nabiki se quedó en el umbral hablando con Ryoga, en tanto Akane se dirigió con Ranma pisándole los talones, al laberinto que conducía a las habitaciones de la casa.

A medio camino, en total silencio, Akane se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Ranma miró interrogante a la joven. No había notado hasta aquella noche que lucía realmente hermosa y aquel vestido le daba un aire seductor y extraño del que nunca antes se había percatado.

\- ¿No creerás que yo traje a Ryoga o si? - preguntó con seriedad y un poco de preocupación.

\- Sé que vino por su cuenta, el muy descarado. Akane, yo... - Ranma se quedó en silencio.

\- _¿Te molestó, no es así? _

_Había lanzado el anzuelo y Ranma lo había tragado entero, como un pez en el río intentando alcanzar el gusanillo de una carnada._

_\- Me molestó. Me molestó que te tocara. Tú no eres nuestra - _Esto último lo dijo con una curiosa dignidad que Akane no pudo evitar notar y que la sonrojó levemente y la hizo sonreír a la luz del pasillo.

\- No... Yo no soy de nadie que no quiera.

Ranma no supo que decir y se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

\- Pero... - dijo de nueva cuenta el joven - Entonces... - Y más silencio.

\- Entonces nada, Ranma. Ryoga no debió hacerlo - Akane bajó la voz - Pero... Tú... _¿Querías hacerlo?_

_\- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_\- Que puedes hacerlo si quieres._

Ranma no lo entendía. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que la tocara? Akane bajó el rostro y él se vio obligado a levantarle el rostro con los dedos.

_Era preciosa a la mortecina y rojiza luz del pasillo. Se vio envuelto en su hechizo. Como si no pudiera detenerse una vez había obtenido, sin buscarlo, su permiso._

Akane cerró los ojos. Dejándose llevar por la mínima caricia de Ranma, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y fue cuando sintió el toque de su brazo sosteniéndola por la espalda, atrayéndola a él, como si los celos que había sentido por causa de la llegada de Ryoga, le hubieran dado una nueva motivación.

A punto de tocar sus labios, Akane suspiró. Sin besarla, murmuró apenas rozándole los labios rojos:

\- _Tú no eres nuestra, Akane. Pero deseo que seas mía._

_Sintió que se derretía_.

Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo y al fin se rindió al dulce abrazo de los sentimientos que siempre había sentido por el joven artemarcialista de negro cabello y hermosos y atípicos ojos azules.

Intercambiaron un beso largo, pausado y seductor. Sus lenguas juguetearon tanto como fue posible antes de perder el aliento. Pero apenas lo recuperaban, luego de uno o dos segundos, volvían a la danza infinita que tanto parecían haber pospuesto durante años de amistad.

El cuerpo de Ranma parecía intentar fundirse con el de ella, apretándola sin poder controlarse contra la pared del pasillo. Akane se sofocó y al abrir los ojos, vio que los de Ranma también estaban abiertos y le devolvió mirada por mirada, muy de cerca, atacándolo con un nuevo beso.

Aquella noche quedó claro lo que querían ambos. Tan claro fue, que, un mes después, Soun, después de observar todos esos días a su hija con detenimiento, de verla torpe y cohibida, pero muy feliz, recibió a Ranma en su propio despacho, para concederle la mano de su hija menor, logrando el joven su principal objetivo, que era hacer a Akane no suya solamente, sino ser suyo.

_Pertenecer a los labios que le habían robado el aliento y a los ojos que le habían robado el alma._


End file.
